


Under the Stars

by excaliburfeels



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliburfeels/pseuds/excaliburfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Ezekiel go camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Ezekiel watched as Cassandra packed up two large backpacks forcefully. She was beaming and giggled to herself. She was so adorable. He sighed crossing his arms suddenly not so sure about this trip. He didn't know if he could handle being alone with Cassandra so long. It was easier to pretend he didn't like her with the others around.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked trying to sound indifferent. Cassandra looked up shaking her head.

"I have always wanted to sleep under the stars deep in the mountains away from everything. Jake is visiting family and Eve apparently detests the wilderness. We are going camping okay." She said that last part very firmly. Ezekiel shrugged.

"Fine but we are not doing this without s'mores."

"You're right! Oh where did I put the marshmallows?" Cassandra glanced around before leaving the room practically skipping. "I'll be right back." Ezekiel starred at the pile of supplies, two backpacks and several bags of various sizes. How long were they camping? The nights were probably going to be very cold as well. He walked over to the pile suddenly having a idea. He grabbed one of the sleeping bags out from the large duffle bag. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before he shoved it under Eve's desk. Cassandra came rushing back into the room marshmallows in hand.

"I got them! Ok let's go, you ready?" She said as she walked up to Ezekiel who now stood by the pile of supplies.

"Yup!" Ezekiel piped producing a big grin.

"Off we go!" Cassandra laughed as she zipped up her coat.

Ezekiel was taken aback by the beauty of the mountains, even though the hike to their camping spot was exhausting. Pitching the tent wasn't as hard as it seemed and they soon even had a decent fire going. They both sat together roasting marshmallows in silence.

"This isn't that bad." Ezekiel said spinning his white puffy convection in the fire. He liked them burnt and black. Cassandra smiled.

"See I told you." She said shoving his shoulder with hers. Ezekiel grinned staring at her a little too long before bringing his eyes back to the fire. After a moment Cassandra leaned her head on his shoulder. "This is nice, thank you." She whispered. He froze, suddenly feeling very nervous. He was never nervous.

"Uh, yeah no problem." He mustered trying not to move much. She sat like that for a few minutes and they just stared at the fire. They spent the rest of the night star gazing and eating s'mores. When they both got tired and it came time for them to go to sleep Ezekiel remembered his mischievous act earlier. He started grinning like an idiot as Cassandra started going through the bags.

"Huh, it looks like there is only one sleeping bag." She said still looking around to see if she just missed it.

"Really?" He said in mock surprise. Cassandra didn't seem to notice. She picked up the sleeping bag and headed for the tent.

"I guess we'll just have to share." She suggested as Ezekiel stood up. He was so surprised he didn't immediately follow her into the tent. He was not expecting that. "Are you coming?" She called from the inside the tent. Ezekiel shook his head and entered the stupid plastic excuse for a shelter.

Cassandra had already set up the sleeping bag neatly on the ground. She rubbed her eyes as she shivered. It was getting cold. Ezekiel watched as she climbed into the sleeping bag.

"Come on it's too cold not to share." She yawned.

"If you insist." He said as he joined her. It was definitely snug. Cassandra instantly wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face against the back of his neck. Ezekiel never in his life thought he would be a little spoon.

"Ezekiel?" Cassandra whispered after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You hide the other sleeping bag didn't you?"

"Maybe." He grinned as she laughed and hugged him tighter. Best camping trip ever.


End file.
